


Until Gravity is Gone

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotionally Constipated Lin Beifong, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Flirting, Holding Hands, Insecurity, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Moving On, Non-Canon Relationship, OTP Feels, Older Characters, One Shot, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Republic City, Short One Shot, Social Anxiety, True Love, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. For once, she was glad she was wrong.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Femslash February





	Until Gravity is Gone

Lin never imagined being with someone like Kya, with anyone, really. She never expected anyone to spare a second glance. For once, she was glad she was wrong.

Kya's hand rose to cup Lin's cheek, gentle, soothing. The Chief couldn't help but sigh.

They lingered in the doorway of a tea shop in Republic City. It wasn't anything too extravagant, but nothing too simple either. Lin felt her heart hammering in her chest, while Kya only wrapped her arms around her, holding her closer.

"This is okay? Being together, in a place like this?" Lin asked, her voice firm, yet wavering.

"This is perfect, Lin." Kya replied, smiling. "Just perfect."

Lin smiled back at Kya, winding their fingers together; her body finally relaxed, feeling lighter than she had felt in ages.

"You get better and better every time." Kyra murmured, pulling away slightly and rubbing a reassuring hand on Lin's shoulder.

Lin still had the smile on her face, arching an eyebrow. "You're not so bad yourself." She teased, and Kya couldn't help but laugh.

The sun shone high above them, and they finally departed, their hands threaded together. The tension in Lin's body had drained; she knew she had someone who had her back, who was right by her side.

Until gravity was gone, Kya stood by Lin, no matter what.


End file.
